The Little Moments
by also this
Summary: Random moment's Paige and Emily share... series of one-shots, semi AU
1. Chapter 1

**Because as far as I can tell, there is no rhyme or reason on the subjects for "Paily Week," or the order, so I'm going to follow my own. This and the following posts will be continuations of the same big story. And also, a week starts on a Sunday for me, so I'm going to jump right in today.**

**College...**

* * *

"Paige? Paige. It's time to wake up. Pa-aige." Somebody keeps calling out to me while playing with my hair. It feels nice.

"5 more mins." I mumble out.

"But everybody else left and I'd like to do the same." The gentle voice laughs.

Emily.

How long have I been asleep? My head shoots off my arms as I try to gather myself. Real smooth, McCullers.

"What time is it?" I blink up tiredly at Emily.

"12:45ish." She replies as she sits down next to me with a sigh. Something tells me this is the first chance she's had in a long time since her shift had started. As I take in my surroundings, I notice everything else has been cleaned up and all that remains is my table cluttered with books, notes, and the rest of my crap.

"Shit, I'm sorry." I apologize as I start to clean up my stuff.

"Don't worry." Emily shakes her head, "How did the studying go? Anything stick?" She asks as she grimaces at my notes.

"Ugh… I- I knew I should have taken a shop class." I stick my finger out in the air for emphasis. "I could be a mechanic. Maybe a carpenter. You know? The simple life?"

Emily hands me the notebook and rests her elbow on top of the table. "So why don't you switch majors?"

I stop putting away my stuff and stare at her, "My dad would disown me."

This girl laughs at my statement.

"I'm serious!" I insist, "I can hear him now. _All that hard work, Paige? All the sacrifice to become a _mechanic_? A full scholarship to the number one engineering school in the country and you want to be a _mechanic_?_ Not that there is anything wrong with mechanics, obviously. It's the principle of the thing for him." I drawl out.

But the fact of the matter is, I have bigger things to worry about him disowning me over. That's on hold for now though.

"We're number one?" Emily looks pretty impressed by that statement. A little pat on the back for me.

"In civil, yeah. One other thing too. Agricultural, I think." I zip up my backpack and throw it on the table so I can throw on my jacket. "That's what you took from my little story?" I laugh at her.

"I'm sure he wouldn't kill you." She yawns tiredly.

"Yeah, but big picture, he would be right. And it's not really about the math, real world. So I gotta suck it up… and get the money." I stick my tongue out at that statement.

"Oh, my God." Emily rolls her eyes playfully at me as she gets up and puts her chair on the table. I throw my backpack over my shoulder and help her out with the last of the chairs. "Are you sure you want to stay over? You're gonna have to wake up extra early to get to practice."

"You're not staying home alone Fields." I scoff at that. Cavanaugh headed up for a long weekend in Chicago to spend some quality time with Spencer. Actually, I think they are even having dinner with my parents one of these nights. Weird.

But since he is otherwise preoccupied, I didn't want Emily walking around alone at night as he's her ride. Plus it's not like she's in the dorms where you're never really alone.

"I can manage a few nights at the apartment. And I could always call public safety for a ride." She retorts as we head toward the door. She stops at the counter to grab her own stuff and while she's checking out her purse I grab ahold of her backpack and swing it over my shoulder along with my own. "Hey!"

"First of all, I know you wouldn't call public safety." I state easily as I walk backwards in front of her. "And second, I'll hold your stuff hostage." I smirk as I hold the door open for her.

"Fine," Emily surrenders as she holds onto the side of the doorframe and looks up at me, the whole inch I have on her. "I'll let you play the hero." She's looking straight into my eyes and smiling this sweet smile, I can't help but break her stare. Suddenly the concrete seems real interesting.

It's moments like these where I think I might actually have a chance. That this girl, who the more I get to know the more amazing I discover her to be, might actually see me. More than a friend anyways. Now it probably doesn't help my case that she doesn't even know I'm gay…

I know, I know. I'm pathetic. It's still a work in progress saying it as a normal thing. I only just came out a few months ago in the summer. And it's just so weird to bring up now. 'Oh hey Em, we've been friends for a while now and I have yet to mention, I'm gay. That's probably something significant that you as a friend should know, especially since I knew that about you before I even formally met you!' Yeah, no big deal.

Her phone goes off disturbing the otherwise silence, so she pulls it out of her back pocket while closing the door behind her.

"Hey Han." She answers while locking up the door. This is gonna be a conversation, ladies and gentlemen.

I lead Emily down the street towards my car once she finishes up locking the door. All of a sudden, I feel a bit of a flip in my stomach. I've never had a sleepover with Emily before. At least not a sober one. We've only recently started getting close, getting to know each other as real friends.

And it's only due to my prodding by the way, so here's where I should be getting my props. Emily's pretty shy.

So I stalked her at her place of employment.

No I'm totally joking! I saw her once at the pool at the beginning of the school year and then she disappeared among the 40,000 plus student body. A series of unbelievably random events later, I got to formally meet her. And I don't really believe in coincidence…

"No Toby's visiting Spencer this weekend… Tell me about it, it's the cutest thing… Well Paige is staying over so we're heading back to the apartment right now… God Hanna, no! It's not like- whatever…" Emily's giggles into the phone.

We near the car and I go ahead and unlock it with my remote starter. I open up the backdoor to throw in our stuff and Emily leans against the back of the car next to me as she continues her conversation.

"Hanna says hi." Emily tells me.

"Return it." I reply tiredly as I toss in our bags. I haven't missed a practice yet. Maybe I actually sleep in tomorrow. Maybe a little white lie will be prepared. Maybe my alarm clock doesn't go off.

Sometimes alarm clocks don't work, okay?

Slamming the door I make my way around the car, only once I get halfway, I notice Emily is still leaning against the car. With a big sigh, I make my way to the front passenger door and open it, feigning a loud cough.

Catching her attention, Emily rolls her eyes playfully at me as I'm motioning with my hand to hurry up and get in. "Sorry Paige." She smiles at me again as she slides in. "You're getting me in trouble Hanna."

Making sure she is settled in, I close the door and run over to my side.

It's a two minute drive to Emily's place, and before I know it I'm pulling into Toby's designated spot. At this point all the tiredness returns full force and I just take a moment to close my eyes.

"Han I really gotta go… I'll call you tomorrow, alright?… Love you too, night." Emily finally hangs up and releases a sigh.

"How's Hanna doing?" I ask without opening my eyes.

"She's good. Freaking out over the sewing of a jacket." Emily laughs lightly.

"Oh good." I nod my head dozily.

Emily laughs even harder at this, "Come on, let's get you to bed." She opens up her door and steps out into the chilly air. I turn around and grab the overnight bag I had packed as she grabs her own things and I slowly hop out of the car.

"You had to live on the third floor, right?" I mumble as we make our way up the stairs.

"My evil plan, just for you." Emily replies just as quietly.

Definitely bedtime.

Finally making it to her place, she once again hands me her bag so she can unlock the door. "Hurry, hurry, hurry, Emily hurry, go, go." I'm hopping in place to enunciate my point.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up." She smacks me across the arm to which I exaggerate the pain felt with a 'Hey!' and then she finally gets the door unlocked. The warmth of the apartment is drawing me in immediately.

After taking off my shoes, I make a beeline straight for Toby's room. Throwing my stuff on ground, I immediately collapse on the bed. "So. Tired."

"Paige it's like 15 feet to my bed." Emily yawns. I turn over and see her leaning against the doorway, arms crossed and an expectant look on her face.

That leaves me a little confused. I half sit up, half lean back against with arms against the bed. "I thought I was just crashing in Toby's-"

"Oh that's fine." Emily interrupts me and is shuffling around nervously. Is she blushing? "I thought we were gonna paint each other's nails and gossip over boys." She recovers with and has a slight gleam in her eyes.

"Oh you mean like a real sleep over." I reply enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Emily stuffs her hands into her jacket pocket and shuffles around a little. See I'm socially awkward sometimes, I can admit that. That's on a normal bases. But Emily just throws me off so it's just like… yeah… I have no response. But luckily she spares me after a few (awkward) beats. "Good night, Paige." She smiles one last time and heads further into the apartment into her own room.

I flop back down on the bed and let out a big sigh. The stomach flipping thing is back.

With how quiet it is in the apartment, I nearly have the crap scared out of me when my own phone goes off.

"Hello?" I don't bother looking at the caller and quickly answer to stop the ringing.

"What's up, buttercup?" Gotta love my roommate. She thinks she's the cutest thing.

"What's up, Jill?" I flop back down on the bed completely and rub my eyes tiredly. "How are you still awake?"

"Some of us have enough will power for morning practices, darling. How's mission 'Get into Emily's Pants' going?" I swear everyone within a mile radius just heard that. I immediately jump off the bed to close the door.

"It's not, thanks for asking." I mutter as I glance down the hall to make sure Emily really isn't around. I can see the light from under the bathroom door glowing and the same with Emily room, but her door is open.

"God, Paige. Just grow a pair and ask her out already!" Jill yells at me. I can just imagine her now, hair tied up, sitting on her bed, laptop in front of her, just picking on me.

"Fuck you."

"No, I don't think your girlfriend would like that very much." Zing. I hate when she makes comments like that. It feels like she's feeding me false hope.

"You don't know that." I respond as I sit down on Toby's desk chair and lean my elbows on my knees.

"Please Paige, we could cut the sexual tension with a knife around you two."

"Jill I have bigger problems than that."

"Why? What did you do?" She yawns tiredly.

"I think maybe, she thought I would be spending the night with her." I keep my voice pretty low. "Like, in her room. But Toby said I could have his room…"

Laughter erupts on the other end of the line.

"Damn girl, get some! I mean 'Get into Emily's Pants' at this point was a tentative title, but hey!"

"Jill!"

"What? I'm just saying. A little cuddling here, a little cuddling there. Bam!"

"I can't! Jill I'm already in Toby's room. The sleeping arrangements have been painfully stated. Good nights have been said." I hop back over to the door and take a sneak peak.

"I'm serious. It's like: Emily Fields, silver platter, you."

To no surprise, I see the light in the bathroom is still on.

Jill takes my silence as an opportunity to continue.

"You know what, just go in there and kiss her. Profess you're undying love for her-"

"Woah now." I don't know about all that...

"It would be so romantic."

"Yeah because, 'would you like to grab dinner some time with me?' I can't get out but 'I love you, baby' is a cake walk." I mutter.

"Okay number one, the sarcasm isn't helping." Jill scolds me real quick. "And number two, I can't help you if you can't help yourself."

I guess I'm going to have to man up. Not gonna lie, I was about to call Jill before she called me anyways.

"How do I help myself?"

"Get your ass into her room McCullers. Like you didn't already know that."

"And why would I have changed my mind?" I prod.

"I don't know. You didn't want to sleep in a room smelling like dirty boy?"

Taking a moment to really look around, I have to say Toby keeps up room looking good. It always is come to think of it, the past few times I've been here.

"You know Toby's a pretty organized dude. Really clean." I go off on a tangent.

"Well I'm gonna keep thinking of him as a _dirty boy_." She giggles to herself.

"Ew."

"Stop putting it off, she's probably already asleep. Okay, gotta go, love you, bye!"

Damn. Guess I'm back on my own.

Tossing my phone to the side, I rub my eyes tiredly. Of course nothing's going to happen tonight. I know that. It's not about that. I really do just want to spend time with Emily. Keep getting to know her.

Fuck it.

I hop up and grab ahold of my bag. Less than a minute later, I'm all changed and ready for bed.

Grabbing ahold of the doorknob, I hesitate. Just for a quarter of a minute. Just enough time to let my nerves calm and not enough time to let me change my mind.

And then I'm walking with more confidence than I knew I had straight into Emily's bedroom.

At that moment, with her own door that leads into the bathroom, Emily walks into the room herself ending up right in front of me. And any thought I had of what I would have said dies in my throat. Just a causal outfit. A faded blue oversized shirt with some text and graphics on it and a pair of grey short shots. But I mean, have you seen this girls legs? So much skin…

She's looking at me expectantly and I realize I must have missed something.

"Uh… s-sorry, what did you say?" I stutter out and try to keep my eyes up.

"Did you need something?" She tilts her head a little as she asks me.

Time to regain a little control of the situation. Fake it til you make it, right? With as much confidence as I can muster, I walk over to the bed pull back the covers before sitting down and facing her.

"I'm gonna crash with you, I decided." I smile at her. Really I'm holding back a laugh, because I'm pretty fucking nervous, but at this point it really is balls to the wall. Jill will be so proud.

Before she turns to the side to go close her door, I definitely catch her smiling herself. "And what made you decide that?"

Are we playing a 'game' right now? Is this what people have been talking about this whole time about games? Oh well, I'll feed myself some false hope.

Laying fully down on the bed, I go ahead and make myself comfortable. "I like your bed more." Because you're in it, I add in my head.

Shutting off all the lights, she makes her way over with no argument. But she makes no move to get on the bed, instead crossing her arms and staring down at me through the darkness.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" I asked her confused, lifting myself up slightly.

"Aren't you going to move over?" She motions with her hand.

See, her bed is against a corner of the room, so I guess I'm kind of in the way.

"Oh! No I'm good, this side suites me just fine." Seriously, where is this coming from right now? I go ahead and make myself comfortable on the bed again.

In the back of my head, I'm remembering something my dad told me a long time ago about which side of the bed he sleeps on. He'd always would sleep on the left side but once I had questioned him why he had changed when we had stayed at a hotel. Basically, he always sleeps on the side closest to the door, in case anything goes down. I guess it always kind of stuck with me. And whatever else may happen, if she ever is my girl or she's just my friend, I know I'll always be what's between her and anyone trying to cause harm to her.

"Geez, Paige, make things difficult for me." Emily jokes.

And then I bullshit you not, this girl straddles me. Well like, half straddles me, because she needs a second to pull back the covers so she can get in. All I know is I will make things difficult for her every time if this is the outcome!

Thank God this is a full sized bed. In the dorms all the beds are twins, and I don't think I could handle that right now.

After she makes herself comfortable, we sort of fall into this weird, awkward silence. And I have to say, we don't really have that problem normally.

"Sweet dreams, Em." I turn and say to her. Might as well call it a night.

"Good night, Paige." She returns it.

I'm really happy I'm here right now. Just really happy.

Also really tired.

I knew it wouldn't take long, and before I know it I can feel myself falling asleep.

"Paige."

"Mhmm." I jerk awake real quick.

"I just- thanks." She turns on her side so she can face me and then feels around until she grabs ahold of my hand. "It means a lot to me that you're here. I actually can't even remember the last time I had to sleep home alone. I don't even know if I ever have actually. And after everything me and my friends went through the past few years… well anyways, thank you."

Am I dreaming?

"Paige?"

"It's what I'm here for Em," I tell her honestly. "I'm happy to do it." I squeeze her hand gently and make sure not to let go.

There's no place else I'd rather be.


	2. Chapter 2

**So after I posted my previous one-shot, I realized there was some confusion on if I was continuing. I have a big plot line semi planned out for a multi-chapter story, but full disclosure I don't think I'm anywhere near writing it. Plus I really want to see how the story lines continue this season on Pretty Little Liars. That being said, all these posts this week for 'Paily week,' or my version of it, are a part of that bigger idea and fit together.**

**On other subjects, if someone is from U of I or is wondering what the deal is, my little sister went there so I have a pretty good idea about it. I have enjoyed more than a few nights there so I felt pretty comfortable writing about it. But again, what exactly Emily and Toby are doing there and how everyone fits in is a part of that story I have in mind. For enjoying this one-shot, it's irrelevant.**

**Paige and Emily with friends...**

* * *

"I… uh… I think we're gonna need a bigger car." I realize as I stare at the pile of luggage we had just pulled off the conveyor belt.

"You think?" Toby asks, rhetorically of course.

I don't really know why I'm surprised. I've heard enough about these girls to have a good idea about them. I know Hanna goes to fashion school and Aria herself has a unique eye for designing outfits. By the way, 'unique' was Toby's choice of words.

Anyways, they are _girls_ so hello.

But there's just so much!

Emily and Spencer are currently involved in something I can only describe as a group hug with Hanna and Aria. Everybody's freaking out and it's all very adorable. I have only seen the other two girls in pictures and have said random hellos on the phone, but it's pretty easy to decipher between the two.

It's Thursday afternoon right now and we are totally ditching class to pick them up. O'Hare was the only airport they could fly in to so we got to go on a little road trip this morning. Hanna and Aria are visiting for the weekend since they are on spring vacation and even the great, studious Spencer Hastings is being a little naughty and ditching school to come down with us to U of I. And since it's all our vacation next week, Spencer, Toby, and Emily are going to fly back with them to the east coast on Sunday.

Also, it's unofficial tomorrow. If you don't know what that is, just google 'U of I' and 'unofficial.' This weekend has been in the making for almost a year I had learned a few weeks ago. I had asked Emily if a few days was worth the trip and apparently they will make it so. With what I hear about her little group, I more than believe it.

"Toby!" The blonde one, Hanna, finally releases Emily and runs over to where we are standing, jumping straight into Toby's arms.

The boy chuckles at the girls antics. "I missed you too Hanna."

Once he places her back on the ground, she turns her attention to me. And I have to say, I'm a little nervous. She has this devilish look in her eyes as she smiles up at me.

"And you must be Paige." She remarks before giving me a big hug as well. "Finally!"

Wrapping my arms around her to return the hug, I see Emily smiling over at us in amusement.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, you must be Aria!" I joke as I release her.

"Oh! She's cute _and_ funny." Hanna turns back to look at Emily as she says that.

Excuse me?

Emily looks kind of like a deer caught in headlights at her friend.

And now I'm blushing, great.

"Don't mind her, she doesn't have much of a filter." The real Aria says as she pushes Hanna out of the way to give me a hug.

"It's nice to meet you." I laugh off the moment. Awkward.

"It's nice to meet you too." Aria smiles as she let's go and then turns her attention to Toby to give him a hug as well. "Hi Toby."

"Hi Aria." Toby easily lifts the tiny girl up in his arms. "Are you girls ready to have some fun?"

"Uh… Yeah!" Hanna yells out, catching more than a few people's attention. "You three need to understand that my expectations are high, okay? I go to a school that's a combination of straight women and gay men and I live in a sewing studio must of the time. So let's get this party started."

Spencer chooses to step in at this moment as she pulls two of the rolling luggage bags over to me and Toby. "Actually, let's get this party on the road, shall we? We have to get through the city before the traffic really starts. And it already started."

Sharing a glance with Toby, we sigh as we try to figure out the best course of action for the pile of luggage. Each girl checked two bags and carried on two smaller ones.

A few moments later, we've managed to get a few carts and are making our way through O'Hare. Hanna's skipping around happily, talking up the weekend. I have to admit, she's making me really excited.

Eventually, we make it to my car and after some finagling, we fit all the luggage well enough that we could tie the trunk securely and have faith it would remain closed.

I feel bad for the girls in the back though, it's a tight fit.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Emily hugs me as everybody climbs into the car. We're standing by the back of the car as I double check everything. "Paige, you're the best."

It's all I can do not to lose myself in this hug.

"Well apparently, I'm cute too." I laugh as I remember Hanna's statement.

"You're alright." She smacks my arms playfully as she lets me go. "Toby's truck might have fit all of the bags, but it wouldn't have fit all of us. I owe you, big time." She promises as she makes her way over to the backseat and hopes in.

I follow her and close her door once I'm sure she's settled and open up my own door to get in.

"Okay, Hanna. You see a cop, you duck. Cool?" I tell her as I pull on my seatbelt and start the car. She's sitting on Emily's lap right behind me and more than ever before I am happy my back windows are tinted. Spencer is sitting behind Toby, who is riding shotgun, and is leaning forward with a hand rubbing his shoulder. Being the shortest, Aria is stuck in the middle.

"You got it, dude." She smiles at me in the rearview mirror. "But I get to be the DJ." She holds up her iPhone.

"Deal." I hand her the cable so she can hook up her phone.

Before I know it, we're on our way.

"This a really nice car, Paige." Hanna comments as she browses through her phone.

Yeah, I get that a lot. I have a dark blue BMW 335xi. I feel no shame in admitting I love this car. But I definitely don't always like the impression people get of me from it.

"It was my mom's old car. It was easier than selling it and finding one for me." I shrug off.

"So you're rich?"

"Hanna!" Spencer scolds her. "Excuse her McCullers, she has the subtlety of a hand grenade."

"Thank you!" She smiles happily at that.

Aria is smiling at me in the rearview and motioning as subtlety (unlike Hanna) as she can. 'Filter thing' she mouths at me and I can't help but laugh.

"I'm just trying to get to know my new friend, okay? Every time I call or text Emily, nine times out of ten, she's with Paige. Clearly she's joining the fam." Hanna argues.

"Hanna." Emily implores her. That makes me more than a little happy, I have to admit. I understand the closeness of these girls. Seeing it right now is kind of overwhelming and I'm definitely kind of jealous of Toby. But hearing Hanna say that definitely makes me happy I'm here right now.

"No, Hanna's right." Toby shakes his head at Emily. "Let the interrogation continue."

Hanna gives Toby a high five for his support.

"There's no need for an interrogation, its fine." I punch him in the arm, not as playfully as the girls tend to do either. "Hanna, my mom's a doctor, my dad is an accountant. Very boring stuff. Yes, I 'come from money,' but believe me, it's not _my_ money, you know?"

"Oh totally, I get it. But that's cool. Are you going into one of the family businesses?" She asks me.

"Not exactly." I laugh at that.

After slowly making our way through the city, which was expected as Spencer stated, it was a pretty smooth ride. I get to know the girls a little better and they get to know me. Emily is pretty quiet for the most part, which catches me off guard, but there are six people involved and she is a quiet person to begin with. I'll bug her about it later.

* * *

It's dinner time by the time I make it back to my room. I decided to let Emily catch up with her friends for the night. Plus I really needed a nap. Unlocking my door, I was happy to find Jill there.

"Hey." I mutter tiredly as I collapse down face first on my bed.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Jill asks me as she looks up from her desk.

"Morning weight training, then swimming, then two and a half hours sitting in a car to Chicago, then two and a half hours driving back to Urbana. That's what happened to me." I tell her. Let's just say I'm going to sleep well tonight. "How was your day?"

"Well, after practice this morning, I actually went to class. Just saying." Jill states with a smirk.

"Pffft." Is the noise that come up with in response.

"And then, I did my homework so I won't have a worry come tomorrow. Un-ohhh-ficial!" Jill sings out happily as she get off her desk chair and hops up on top of me. "Are you excited, my dear?"

"Ecstatic." I mumble into my comforter.

"Good. You should be. All the other girls are pumped. I think this will be the pregame room, as per usual. That's cool, right?" I nod my head in agreement. "Let's go grab dinner then pick up some beer. Yeah?" She starts hopping on my back.

"Jill, what the fuck? Get off me." I whine. I don't have energy for this.

"Come one, you'll feel better after some food in your stomach." She pats a random beat on my shoulders then _finally_ hops off.

"Give me a minute." I sigh as I turn around and lay on my back.

"How were the friends?" Jill asks as she starts to change.

My phone beeps, alerting me of a text.

"They were cool, I think you would really like them. Especially Hanna." I smile absentmindedly as I check my text.

_Thank you, again! Expect some baked goods :) __ btw my friends love you. See you tomorrow?_

"Hey, we're gonna meet up with them tomorrow right?" I ask her, not really paying attention to what she had just said.

"Paige, the only thing I know is I'm waking up tomorrow morning and drinking. Anything else will be inebriated Jill's call." My roommate laughs.

As our first unofficial, we decided to just play it by ear and see what happens. Something tells us it won't be hard to have a good time without needless planning. And I'll just have to make sure to squeeze in time for Emily. A lot of time, I think as I text her back.

_Definitely, one way or the other_

* * *

"Paige! Paige, Paige, Paige! I found you!" The next thing I know, blonde hair so covering my eyesight.

What is going on? I was just happily minding my own business, walking down the infamous Green Street. And now a cute girl is holding on to me. Not that that's something to complain about ordinarily, but I already have my eyes set on one specific cute girl, a gorgeous woman, thank you very much.

"Ha- Hanna?" I slur out as I hold the girl up. She's half swaying, half dancing and as you can probably guess, we're all a little (a _lot_) drunk right now. I think it's sometime around four in the afternoon. And between 8am and now, let's see, I've seen three separate fights, five different people throwing up, two people pissing in an alley, umm, two arrests, and a mattress (with a girl laying asleep on it) in the middle of the street. That's not even the half of it, but I'm having problems remembering everything right now.

Best. Day. Ever.

Nope, I lied. Now that I see Emily walking over to us, it's the best day ever.

"Hanna, this… this is my friend Jill. Jill this is Hanna." I introduce them as I gently nudge Hanna over to Jill.

And then a whole new different girl is welcomed in to my arms.

"Hey." Emily giggles happily into my ears.

"Hey, back." I laugh as I tighten my hold around her waist.

"Oh get a room!" Jill yells out in our direction.

I hear someone gasp at this, and then I hear Hanna whisper something along the lines of, 'I think it's hot.'

Or was it, 'we need a shot?'

"McCullers!" I let go of Emily as the Toby, Spencer, and Aria join us. It's funny seeing all of us together. Everyone has a different version of the green unofficial clothing. Toby has the sleeves cut off so you can see in through the sides (showoff), but I can't talk too much because mine is cut in the same way. Hey, all this working out isn't going to waste, alright?

Hanna's is definitely the most scandalous out of the girls, but Jill is a close second. Aria has some intricate cuts in hers while Spencer is keeping it classy with some folds so as not to stick with a stereotypical t shirt. And Emily, well Emily is definitely showing off some nice skin that I couldn't help but feel during that hug.

"Cavanaugh!" I yell back at him as we share a big high five. You know, the kind of high five that hurts to do.

"Oh, Lord." Spencer ducks her head into Toby's neck as he has an arm around her waist. "You guys are such frat bros."

As we form a little circle, Hanna asks the big question, "So, what now? Where's the party?"

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm done." I respond as I hold my hands up in surrender.

"No, that's lame." Jill pokes me in the ribs.

"Hey!" I poke her right back.

And then I have Emily to thank, for a) being the voice of reason and b) having my back all at the same time.

"How about we just go back to our place, an- and," Emily is trying to keep it together as she makes it through idea. Man, all our reactions are off. Are we really, really, talking like this right now? "And we can just, chill out, okay, for a little bit. And then maybe we can go back to the bars tonight."

"Yeah, that sounds good to me Em." Aria sighs tiredly as she links arms with her and leans her head on her shoulder.

"Fine!" Hanna agrees. "I _do_ have to change if we are partying tonight."

"Wait, but our apartment is on the other side of town, I want to change." Jill frowns at me.

"Girl, don't even worry about it. You can tot- totally raid my stuff." Hanna reassures her. And then they carry on a side conversation that it too boring for me to pay attention too.

"Anyways." Spencer laughs as she holds out her hand. "I definitely need something to soak up this liquor if we are continuing on." She says as she looks up expectantly at Toby.

That's easy enough for me and Toby to decide, "Fat Sandwich!" And cue another high five.

So we're frat bros. Sue us.

"Of course." Emily sighs but is smiling all the same. She's used to us.

"Excuse me, Fat who?" Aria asks confused.

"You'll love it, come on." I pull on the linked arms between her and Emily as we start to make are way down the street.

It's a funny walk over to Fat Sandwich. We're all silly and are just enjoying the sights. More drunk messes, Hanna nearly breaking her shit, me nearly breaking my shit (instant karma at work for teasing her), exaggerated greetings as we catch more friends on the street, more drunken idiots coming too close for my liking. It's a great time to be alive!

When we finally do make it to one of my favorite places to eat, we are kind of bummed to see the extra, extra long line.

"Oh, my God. I love this place. Guy's we are waiting. I want a Fat Sorostitute." And Hanna is officially a giggling mess.

"Really? I'm more of a Fat Milf fan myself." I say as I make my way next to her and cross my arms, glancing up at the menu.

"You don't say?" Hanna has that devilish look in her eye again. "Come with me, I need air." She grabs ahold of my wrist and pulls me out. But not before tapping Toby's arm to get his attention and yelling over the crowd, "Fat Sorostitute, Fat Milf." She says pointing at me and her. He nods his head with an easy smile. "Oh and extra fries!"

As I'm being dragged out, I see Emily staring at us, sort of looking like she is going to follow us out. But then Jill is in front of her and the next thing I know I'm outside.

"Holy shit, Paige. I'm so drunk! Exactly what the doctor prescribed." She laughs as she throws her arm around my waist. You know I'm not much of a touchy-feely girl, or at least I didn't think I was. But all the liquor has put me in a happy place and Hanna is the type of girl who makes you feel at ease; so I can easily throw my arm around her shoulders and not give it two thoughts.

"White-girl wasted." I chuckle uncontrollably.

Walking out towards the street, she pulls me down to sit on the curb with her.

"No way, not unless I pee in an alley. And I'm not peeing in an alley. This isn't high school anymore." We're laughing hard at this. It really is a great day.

"So, Paige…" Hanna rests her head on her arms as she crosses them on top of her knees.

"So, Hanna…" I return it, leaning back on the sidewalk with my arms. Suddenly, it becomes painfully obvious she is up to something. And Jill was up to something back there.

Well, shit.

"If I ask you something personal, and you can totally… totally, tell me to mind my own business and I'll shut up, but do you promise not to get mad." She asks me with a gentle smile.

First, I have to say it was kind of hard following that. And second, I'm in trouble. I can feel my heart pulling double time in my chest.

"What's up, Hanna?"

Something is telling me, with nervous excitement driving me, that this will be one of the most important conversations of my life.

Drunkenness and all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. That previous post had a lot of errors. Clearly I had one too many during the Blackhawks game... but I apologize. I will do better.**

**Proposals...**

* * *

"Paige! Come on, they're about to start!"

"Em, this is like the 10th time so far we've seen the fireworks. I promise it's nothing new." It's almost 9:30 on a Wednesday night, we both have work in the morning, and we're still in our pajamas.

It was a spur of the moment call by Emily.

Locking up the car, I make my way around to her as I put on my sweater. It's a little chillier then normal tonight but it does feel good to be outside.

"Alright, let's go." I laugh at her pointed look as she grabs my hand and pulls me in the direction of the lake.

We make it with just a few seconds to spare, and before I know it the sky above is all lit up in brilliant colors. I don't know why Emily always tries to catch one of these shows, but I can never say no to her. And as long as I'm spending time with Emily, what do I care what we're doing?

Unless it's watching Rudy, I really needed a break from that movie.

I take a moment to pull my beautiful girlfriend into my arms and nuzzle her neck before peppering it with a few kisses.

She leans back into me and holds onto my arms while keeping her eyes up on the fireworks.

But the fireworks have nothing on her, she has my full attention. That's nothing new, but it still amazes me how far we've come. From quietly crushing on her our freshmen year, then falling over myself trying to get her attention, followed by slowly becoming the best of friends, then _again_ falling over myself trying to get her attention in a different way. For so long, I could only imagine a moment like this and hardly believing it would become a reality.

"Hey you?" I nip her ear gently.

"Yes, you?" She pulls one of my hands up to her face and places a kiss on it.

In return I move said hand down lower to her jaw so I could turn her head a little in my direction, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "You're gorgeous."

She smiles happily at this and turns her head more towards me so she can give me a proper kiss on my lips, one of my favorite ways she says thank you.

As she turns her head back towards the show, I take the opportunity to switch to the other side of her neck. Moving her hair back, I give the newly exposed skin the same treatment. I know it's tickling her and she can't manage to stay completely still.

That's when it hits me like a freight train.

I can feel the weight of a small black box deep in the pocket of my sweatpants.

Just in case.

It's been on my possession, just in case, for almost a month now. Just waiting for the right moment.

Who knew this would be it?

Now I'm really happy there aren't too many people out tonight. Those closest to us are several yards away and the noise of the fireworks gives us plenty of privacy. Plus, everyone's attention is up in the sky as is Emily's.

"Baby?"

"Hmmm?" She hums in response as she rests her head back on my shoulder, squeezing my hand that's holding onto her waist.

"I love you."

She closes her eyes at this smiles a really big smile, biting down on her bottom lip. "I love you too. With all my heart."

I know show does, and I never tire of hearing it. But this time it's extra special. Whether she realizes it yet or not.

It was all I needed to hear.

As casually as I can, I dig into my pocket and pull the ring out of the box. Gripping it tightly in my fist, I wrap my arm back around her. Because of the familiarity of it, it gives me more confidence.

You see, I bought this ring a year ago – with Spencer Hastings of all people! – and for me, I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life.

I lost her once. And I knew if I ever had the chance again, I wouldn't let anything come between us.

And here we are.

"Emily?" She's giggling at my antics at this point.

"What's up, McCullers?" Emily is very amused, making me sway with her slightly. She hardly ever calls me that so when she does, it's extra special.

I wonder if she can feel the pounding of my heart against her back. Or my slightly trembling hands. It's all I can do not shuffle on my feet. The adrenaline is pounding through me.

So I whisper it like a secret, not trusting my own voice.

"Merry me."

I can feel her body still and tense up.

"Wh- what?"

Her eyes are still looking up at the sky, the fireworks exploding above us.

"Em…" I hold up the ring out in the palm of my hand in front of her and it's catching the lights perfectly, making it sparkle in her eye. One of her hands immediately flies up to cover her mouth as she gasps quietly. Her other hand is gripping my forearm a whole lot tighter now.

I could be messing this up for all I know, but I can't help but smile at her reaction. Moving around in front of her, I take ahold of her one free hand and kneel down on one knee.

"Paige…" She whispers, her eyes shifting from the ring to me.

God I love this girl.

"Emily…"

Now she's laughing quietly, happily smiling down at me. Hell, we're both smiling like idiots.

Her free hand is clutching at the collar of her Sharks sweater and she's fidgeting in place. Her beauty if effortless, just standing there in her blue hoodie and black short shorts showing off her extra tan skin from this summer's trips to the beach. Rocking a pair of pale Converse, this right here ladies and gentlemen is the best thing that has ever happened to me.

"You're my world. And I don't know what I did to deserve you, but there is nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you make me." I'm not the best with words so I try to keep it short and sweet. When I see her eyes are watering up though, I know I'm doing just fine. I never have to be anything but me when I'm with her. "Emily Fields, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She yells out immediately after I get out those four big words. Grabbing ahold of my wrist, she pulls me up on my feet and kisses me soundly. "Of course I will marry you."

And I don't think I've ever been happier.


End file.
